


Тот, который жил миллион раз

by donemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Fire, Gen, Magic, Other, Pain, Pregnancy, fem!Loki, trap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Локи попадает в безвыходную ловушку. Но даже угодивший в капкан зверь отгрызает себе лапу, чтобы освободиться.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018, команда Локи.

Бартон с видом суицидально настроенного подростка, сующего пару гвоздей в розетку, с оттяжкой щёлкнул ногтём по зазубренной стороне широкого арбалетного болта. Тот взвился пружиной и стремительно изогнулся, схлопываясь в средней величины браслет, ощетинившийся короткими острыми шипами – Клинт едва успел отдернуть пальцы. Зловещее клацанье эхом отдалось в ушах. Наташа длинно выдохнула, Беннер, наоборот, вдохнул. Старк неопределенно хмыкнул, не в состоянии определить, какое чувство вызывает в нем притащенная Тором игрушка – любопытство или омерзение.

– Эта штука… – прервал молчание Фьюри. – Как называется?

– «Петля», – ответил Тор.

– Ей бы больше подошло «капкан»… – прокомментировал Бартон, демонстративно помахивая растопыренной пятернёй. Наташа поглядела на него скептически, но промолчала.

– «Петля», значит. Зачем она нужна вашему народу? Для чего вы ее используете?

– Вам так важно знать? – Тор хмуро перетянул механизм на свою сторону стола – от шипов на полированном дереве остались длинные тонкие царапины – и принялся водить кончиком мизинца вдоль сцепки краёв. Вслед за пальцем тянулись и тут же таяли золотистые тонкие линии, извивались, образовывая какой-то сложный узор.

– Это что, тайна?

\- Не тайна. С ее помощью ловят змей.

\- Обычных змей? – не поверил Старк.

\- Из Железного леса. – Шипастый браслет щелкнул и медленно, как просыпающаяся гадюка, начал распрямляться. – Они полны ядовитой магии, и кожаной петлей их не взять. Приходится применять зачарованные.

\- Нам это подходит, – не сдержалась Наташа, игнорируя неодобрительный взгляд Беннера. – Прямо доктор прописал.

\- Еще вопрос, – подал голос Роджерс. – Как петля действует и какие повреждения может нанести жертве?

Тор задумчиво потер лоб.

\- Как бы вам объяснить... она просто блокирует... поглощает слабую магию. У пойманной змеи оружием остаются только зубы, с такой даже ребенок справится. Из повреждений – дырки от шипов в шкуре, да и те не слишком глубокие.

Старк решил не открывать Громовержцу глаза на то, что на Земле и среди взрослых-то далеко не каждый способен поймать голыми руками зубастую змею, у которой обхват шеи размером с запястье взрослого мужчины. Вместо этого посчитал нужным уточнить:

\- А что насчет сильной магии? Ну или, там, средней?

\- Основную часть петля поглощает, а остальное превращает в огонь.

Роджерс нахмурился и уже открыл рот что-то сказать, но его опередили.

\- Значит, змеи с сильной магией сгорают заживо? – быстро спросила Наташа.

\- Змеи слишком тупы, чтобы понять причину ожогов, – пожал плечами Тор. – Поэтому не догадываются не использовать её, когда попадают в петлю.

\- Значит, «да»?

\- Да.

– Неловко будет, если Локи окажется не умнее змей, – нервно улыбнулся Беннер.

Тор гневно к нему обернулся.

– Разумеется, он умнее! Он сумел сбежать из темницы, которую зачаровывали лучшие маги наших предков. Ему не стоит верить, но назвать его глупцом никто не смеет!

– Эй, эй, он просто пошутил. – Наташа в успокаивающем жесте подняла руки. – Локи знает, что это за штука, и как только увидит её на себе, сразу поймёт, что...

– Что если не хочет обгореть, с магией ему лучше завязать. – Фьюри поднялся и навис над остальными, уперев кулаки в стол. – И ещё одно. Тор. Он точно не сможет освободиться сам?

Тор, остывая, неуверенно пожал плечом.

– Не должен. Там рунический замок. Чтобы его открыть, надо оживить руну искрой внутренней силы, а это, по сути, та же магия, просто... неразвитая. Если попытаться разломать, петля дотла сожжёт плоть, которую захватила. Локи ценит свои руки и не станет этого делать. Но даже если освободится... Вы ведь ничего не теряете.

– Тогда решено. – Фьюри хлопнул по столу ладонью, подводя итог. – Ястреб, сколько времени тебе нужно на тренировки?

Бартон помедлил, явно выискивая разумный компромисс между бахвальством и осторожностью.

– Н-ну, часов пять, наверное. Плюс-минус.

– Сутки на всё. Капитан, ровно в девять жду вас с готовым планом.

Наташа поднялась первая, но из залы вышла только после Фьюри. Бартон, скрывая нетерпение, дождался, пока Тор положит в его протянутую ладонь распрямлённый болт, осторожно сжал в кулаке, как шипастую розу, и тоже выскочил за дверь. Роджерс, не глядя по сторонам, что-то черкал в блокноте.

– Надеюсь, ваш план не выйдет за рамки Женевской конвенции, – вздохнул Беннер. – Вся эта магия, артефакты, асгардские штучки... Мне это совсем не нравится.

Старк потянулся, закинув руки за голову, и улыбнулся – как он надеялся, не слишком криво.

– С этого и начинается гонка вооружений. У них ружьё – у нас должно быть ружьё. У них атомная бомба – у нас бомба. У них магия – у нас...

– Я не об этом, Тони.

– Я знаю, да. Вся эта магия – полнейшее дерьмо. Абракадабра, Сим-Сала-Бим, и все наши разработки, окроплённые потом и кровью, отправляются прямиком в унитаз, потому что законы физики, оказывается, можно нарушать. Но Тор по-своему прав: наши способы не действуют, и если мы хотим защититься, надо брать врага его же оружием.

– Но почему мы? Не пойми меня неправильно, я хочу, чтобы Локи вернули в тюрьму, но... сбежал-то он из Асгарда. И Тор вроде как царь Асгарда. Почему бы ему не взять пару-тройку десятков своих людей и не устроить облаву?

– Здесь? Разрушив пару-тройку десятков зданий и походя покалечив неизвестно сколько людей, в то время как даже от Локи в этот раз пока что не было никакого урона? Нет уж, в моём мире я им хозяйничать не дам.

Роджерс поднял голову и посмотрел долгим непонятным взглядом. Старк насупился, приготовившись спорить и острословить в ответ на очередную мораль, но не понадобилось: Капитан поднялся, отсалютовал им блокнотом и вышел из комнаты, так ничего и не сказав.

Беннер будто даже не заметил его ухода, о чём-то раздумывал, тревожно изломив брови. Старк с бравадой хлопнул его по плечу:

– Без паники, Шрек, план простой, как кубик Рубика. Ну что может пойти не так?

 

**

 

Пристрелялся Ястреб быстро, уже на исходе первого часа пущенный по касательной болт неизменно чиркал зазубренным краем по вывешенной вместо мишени трубе подходящего диаметра и покладисто захлопывался вокруг неё в шипастый ободок. Тор активировал руну, размыкая замок, вручал распрямившийся болт Бартону, тот снова стрелял – и так по кругу, пока оба не пришли к выводу, что осечек быть не должно.

Группа захвата была созвана и проинструктирована, техника готова. Тор, не разглашая источников, поделился информацией, где находятся «прорехи в пространстве», недалеко от которых, вроде бы, следующей ночью собирался с кем-то встретиться Локи. Откуда ему стало известно столько подробностей о ближайших планах беглого преступника, даже Фьюри не стал второй раз спрашивать – у иномирцев, как видно, были свои секреты. Вокруг каждой «прорехи» выставили наблюдателей. Ястреб и Железный человек ожидали сигнала на центральном пятачке, на почти равном расстоянии от всех трёх точек. На реактивной тяге даже до самой дальней они долетят меньше чем за минуту.

Ждать пришлось недолго: уже к половине четвёртого утра одна из невидимых «прорех» засверкала, как снег под случайным светом фар, и из неё вышагнул высокий человеческий силуэт.

– Внимание, точка номер два, повторяю, точка номер два, – вполголоса донеслось из динамиков. Точка номер два была на крыше офисной высотки – хоть и тьма кромешная, зато самое то для ночной битвы, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не по плану. Уж точно лучше спальных районов.

– Ну что, птичка, взлетаем?

Ястреб стиснул зубы, одной рукой сжимая арбалет, а другой осторожно придерживая на груди кожаный чехол с асгардской «петлёй». Выхватить будет легко, страшно нечаянно стукнуть болт не там, где надо, и активировать раньше времени. Или промахнуться. Потому что второго шанса, скорее всего, не будет.

Пока они летели, похожий на Локи силуэт успел пересечь лишь половину крыши и словно бы в раздумье замер, оглядываясь по сторонам и поворачивая голову, как птица. Наблюдатели, снабжённые всей необходимой техникой слежения, находились слишком далеко, чтобы ему удалось их заметить или услышать, Железный костюм Старк доработал специально для ночной вылазки – летал он совершенно беззвучно и был выкрашен в матовый чёрный – но что-то они явно не учли. Локи вдруг обернулся к ним и вскинул руки к небу, одновременно быстро пятясь обратно к прорехе. Золотисто-зелёный огонь осветил согнутые лодочками ладони, и Бартон, сообразив, что лучше момента уже не представится, стремительно зарядил арбалет асгардским артефактом. Навёл, расслабил кисть, унимая лёгкую нервную дрожь. Он не промахнётся, освещённые магическим огнём руки четко прорисованы на чёрном полотне ночи. Болт чиркнет по кожаному рукаву, активируется, свернётся в петлю вокруг запястья, полыхнёт пламенем в ответ на попытку что-нибудь наколдовать, и Локи благоразумно сдастся. Ну или предпочтёт вступить в схватку, потерять руку или погибнуть в огне, если уж ему так мила свобода, – тоже неплохой вариант.

Ястреб положил палец на крючок, мягко надавил.

– Бартон, стой! Это не...

Железный человек рванул вверх, арбалет качнуло в противоположную сторону. Щёлкнуло. Болт сорвался по кривой, как выпрыгнувшая из рук рыба. Бартон, чувствуя в животе нарастающий холод, смотрел, как вздрагивают руки, так ничем и не окольцованные, падают вниз, судорожно цепляются за грудь, а оставшееся без поддержки ладоней магическое сияние осыпается золотисто-зелёными искрами, освещая прежде затенённую фигуру. Женскую.

– Это не Локи, – потрясённо договорил он вместо умолкнувшего Старка.

Женщина по инерции шагнула назад – раз, другой – качнулась и упала спиной прямо в «прореху», из которой недавно вышла. Та мягко, словно чёрная вода в проруби, сомкнулась над исчезнувшим телом, на миг засверкала – и погасла, как выключенная голограмма.

Старк подлетел ближе, выпустил Бартона и врубил прожекторы. Асгардской «петли» нигде не было. Зато в истоптанной офисными башмаками пыли нашлось несколько крупных капель свежей крови.

 

**

 

В промороженной тьме грохотали древние пушки. Грудь резало, кромсало, жгло нестерпимо, Локи, ещё не до конца вынырнув из тошнотворно-мутного беспамятства, пытался нащупать рану, но пальцы, кажется, совершенно потеряли чувствительность от холода и не двигались. Глаза открыть не удавалось, ресницы слиплись намертво. В горле будто застрял остроугольный кусок льда.

Он в Бездне, похоже. Разжал руку, потому что незачем стало держаться за старые надежды... но отчего же так болит в груди? Когда его успели ранить?..

А, верно. Берсерк Малекита. Ответный подарок на прощание, монстру от монстра. Ранение серьёзное, Локи чуть не вывернуло от боли, но магия, хвала Небу, не спрашивает хозяина, нужна ли ему помощь в исцелении, – хлынула неудержимым потоком, вмиг остановила кровь, за какой-то час стянула разорванные края, начала восстанавливать ткани. Если бы не припозднившиеся стражники, надевшие на Локи рунические кандалы, он бы исцелился ещё до вечера, а так пришлось несколько недель терпеть посещения лекарей в камере. Эх, надо было притвориться мёртвым ещё там, в песках погибшего мира...

Муть отступала, в голове прояснялось. После того ранения Локи давно оправился. И темницу покинул, обдурив юную помощницу целительницы – зря та доверила ей посетить опасного пациента в одиночку. Затем Мидгард. Искал посох, такие игрушки нельзя бросать где попало. Договорился встретиться с тем наглым смертным, пообещавшим указать нужное место, явился раньше, опасаясь западни, для пущей надёжности сменив облик, но... на него всё-таки напали. Кто-то ухитрился его ранить. И, похоже, пленить.

Локи снова попытался пошевелиться. Тело не двигалось, будто скованное с головы до ног, но боль в груди чуть утихла, из нестерпимой превратившись в просто мучительную. В ушах в такт сердцу грохотала кровь. Онемевшие пальцы по-прежнему не откликались, но внизу живота тёплым вибрирующим комком ворочалась внутренняя сила, готовая по одному движению мысли растечься по жилам, оживить заклинания, исцелить тело, исполняя любое желание хозяина.

Локи, насколько мог в такой ситуации, расслабился и отпустил воображаемый поводок. Магия пронеслась под кожей ледяными ручейками, собралась в охлаждающий шар вокруг раны в груди... и вдруг полыхнула первобытным огнём, залила потоком обжигающей лавы, разъедающей кожу, мясо, глодающей кости. Локи закричал – замычал, не в силах разомкнуть губы, надсаживая и без того саднящее горло, и снова соскользнул в мутное тошнотворное ничто.

 

**

 

Надо слушать людей, когда они что-то пытаются тебе сказать, в этом Тони успел убедиться на своей шкуре ещё во время той заварушки с якобы Мандарином. И если немолодая пара супругов вполне интеллигентной наружности в один голос просит разобраться с соседом сверху, покрывшим инеем их потолок, лучше не посылать обоих проверить голову, а ехать и разбираться, пока тот самый потолок не рухнул под тяжестью ледяной глыбы, вполне способной потопить очередной Титаник. Но у Щ.И.Т.а не было ценного опыта Тони, а потому все вынужденные расходы, скрипнув зубами, взял на себя директор Фьюри.

– Мутанты? – предположил Бартон, нагоняя Тони в коридоре подземной базы Щ.И.Т.а. До Башни было ближе, но чёрта с два Старк позволит портить покрытие своих этажей.

– Судя по тому, что Фьюри чуть не за ухо утащил туда Тора, скорее что-то магическое.

Бартон осёкся, нахмурился и дальше шёл молча, хотя за промах и утерю асгардской зачарованной «петли» ему никто и слова не сказал – все достались Тони. Да, Локи умеет менять облик, да, об этом упоминали на одном из совещаний, да, не стоило сбивать Ястребу прицел, даже если показалось, что ошиблись мишенью. Обычному человеку «петля» почти не повредит, снять её с руки – дело пяти минут, а вот где теперь искать Локи? И есть ли ещё кого искать?.. Последнее, кажется, огорчало Тора больше всего. Хотя что там, слово «огорчало» не способно передать всю ту гамму эмоций, которую он обрушил на Мстителей в ту ночь. Но гроза разразилась знатная – и, увы, не только в переносном смысле.

Наташа ждала их у широких раздвижных дверей, прислонившись к стене и скрестив на груди руки.

– Нас караулишь? – поиграл бровями Тони.

– Меня тоже вызвали, – спокойно ответила Наташа. – Всех Мстителей, даже Брюса. Только Тор умотал в Асгард, срочное дело.

Тони подозрительно сощурился.

– Неужто понадобится Халк? Решили заделать его блендером, Халк крушить лёд?

– М-м, не уверена. По-моему, он нужен в качестве доктора, которого не страшно подставить под удар.

– Что?!

– Пойдёмте, сами увидите. И, между прочим, лёд крушить незачем, его уже почти весь растопили.

Она поднесла ладонь к сканеру на стене, двери раздвинулись. Изнутри пахнуло жаром, как из пустыни, Тони невольно поморщился, незаметно задержал дыхание и вслед за Бартоном и Романовой перешагнул порог.

По полу журчали ручейки, вползали в отверстия решёток вдоль стен и гулко падали куда-то вниз. Тони аккуратно переступил на относительно сухие плитки, чтобы не замочить ботинки, и только затем поднял взгляд. На массивном столе лежал сверкающий под потолочными лампами овальный кусок льда, внутри которого явственно виднелась женская фигура. Она лежала на боку, подтянув к животу ноги и прижав руки к груди. Лёд увеличивал детали не хуже лупы – Тони разглядел и почерневшие, будто обугленные длинные пальцы, и красные волдыри на тонкой белой шее, и обожжённое плечо в лохмотьях сгоревшей ткани.

«Как в хрустальном гробу», – подумалось ему. Он стёр со лба пот, чтобы не стекал в глаза, и кивнул застывшему у противоположной стены Фьюри:

– У нас новый Кэп? Нет сексизму и шовинизму, даёшь женщин в президенты и Капитаны!

– Не паясничай, Старк, – немедленно откликнулся тот. – Это твоя ошибка.

– А существуют вообще в мире проблемы, которые нельзя свалить на меня? Озоновые дыры, вырубка лесов в Мексике, загрязнение воздуха в Китае?

Фьюри, Наташа, незаметно подошедший Роджерс и даже примостившийся в уголке Беннер посмотрели на него молча, но так выразительно, что Тони разом сдулся и, ощутив предательскую слабость в ногах, оглянулся в поисках стула. Увы, дружеские посиделки в этой комнате никто не планировал.

– Это Локи, так?

– Да. – Фьюри подошёл ближе, опёрся на стол ладонями. Ледяной «гроб» качнулся на водной подушке и чуть сдвинулся к краю. – Болт влетел ему в грудь и активировался. Видно, Локи не понял, чем в него попали, попробовал извлечь его магией, получил порцию огня. Пытался потушить огонь или, может, охладить место ожога, для чего покрылся слоем льда. «Петля» снова ответила на магию огнём, Локи снова попытался её заморозить – и так далее, по нарастающей, пока льда не стало так много, что перекрытие не выдержало.

– Логические сцепки не для него? – севшим голосом пробормотал Тони, ожидая раздражения в ответ, но Фьюри ответил довольно мирно:

– Тор предположил, что замораживал он себя не совсем осознанно.

– Это как почесаться во сне, – добавил Брюс, перетягивая на себя внимание остальных. – Здоровый об этом эпизоде даже не вспомнит, а раненый может содрать бинт, расчесать рану, занести инфекцию и встретиться с неприглядными последствиями только наутро, когда окончательно придёт в себя.

– Но ведь раненого можно разбудить, пока он не натворил дел, – неожиданно подхватил аналогию Роджерс. Фьюри оглянулся на него и потёр переносицу.

– К сожалению, уже натворил, но да, надо принимать меры, пока не стало хуже. Или пока не вернётся Тор с новостями. Этим мы сейчас и займёмся.

 

**

 

Боль – холод – боль – холод – боль – холод... Локи уже не делал предположений, где он и что с ним, не пытался выбраться из ледяного плена, только плыл в тоскливом полузабытьи, как когда-то в Бездне, совершенно отчаявшись справиться самостоятельно и лишь надеясь, что откуда-нибудь снаружи всё же придёт помощь. Любая, пусть даже та, после которой придётся разгребать ворох новых бед. Пусть даже та, после которой уже не будет ничего – и боли тоже.

Мир словно услышал его мольбы: тьма постепенно начала светлеть. Вскоре отдалённо, как сквозь толщу воды, донеслись чьи-то голоса. Время тянулось медленно, Локи берёг силы, балансируя на границе яви и сна. Бодрствовать было больно и муторно, спать – боязно, во сне расслаблялся поводок внутренней силы, и магия, услужливо кидаясь залечивать хозяйские раны, снова взрывалась в груди огненным шаром. И всё-таки что с ним? Его прокляли? Впрочем, не всё ли сейчас равно...

Пронизывающий холод сменялся просто холодом, ощущением сырости на коже и близостью свободы. Непреодолимые прежде оковы покрылись влагой и трещали, как лёд на ванахеймских озёрах во время весеннего половодья.

«Это и есть лёд», – вдруг сообразил Локи, пытаясь двинуться. Как нарочно, тело налилось ужасной слабостью. Сердце запрыгало часто и нервно, от усилия закружилась голова. Локи полежал ещё несколько мгновений, собираясь с мыслями и удерживая в узде стремящуюся на помощь магию, сцепил зубы и рванулся, как цыплёнок из яйца. Ледяная тюрьма треснула и как-то разом развалилась на куски, выпуская пленника в тёплый, упоительно сладкий воздух. Локи жадно втянул его раскрытым ртом, опалив уснувшие лёгкие, задохнулся, закашлялся и только затем догадался открыть глаза.

Над ним возвышался смутно знакомый смертный, кажется, один из мидгардских военачальников. Тот самый, что вернул ему издёвку про муравья и сапог. Ни обычного для этого царства пистолета, ни другого оружия в его руках не было, и Локи мысленно усмехнулся. Похоже, выглядит он сейчас настолько обессиленным, что даже смертный его не опасается. Что ж, тем лучше. Значит, не только будет говорить, но и, возможно, сумеет выслушать.

– Пришёл в себя? – вместо приветствия поинтересовался смертный.

Локи, не доверяя горлу, молча кивнул и, осторожно расслабив ноющие руки, лёг обратно, на покрытую осколками подтаявшего льда твёрдую поверхность. Магия ворочалась в животе, требуя выпустить, обещала утешить боль и ускорить заживление ран, и от необходимости её сдерживать Локи начало мутить. Пострадавшие от близости к жару кисти жгло и кололо, не давая хотя бы на ощупь определить, что за зубастая пасть кромсает его плоть на пару пальцев правее сердца. Скошенный вниз взгляд зацепил только запёкшуюся обожженную рану между двух полных грудей. Чёрт. Только этого не хватало.

– Меня, я думаю, ты узнал. Догадываешься, где ты? – продолжил меж тем смертный. Локи хотел было снова отмолчаться, но благоразумие перевесило. Этот явно понимает, с кем говорит, не обманулся даже женским обликом. Да и информации у него наверняка больше. Незачем упускать такой шанс.

– В плену у вас, полагаю.

Слова продрались сквозь глотку с сипом и скрежетом, но смертный лишь кивнул, подтверждая догадку, и добавил:

– Если не хочешь повторения своего увлекательного приключения, не рекомендую пользоваться магией. В любых целях. Первую помощь тебе окажут, но учти, что безопасность наших агентов нам важнее твоего самочувствия. Вопросы есть? Вопросов нет.

Мягко разъехались и снова плотно сомкнулись створки толстых металлических дверей.

– Здравствуй, Брюс, – улыбнулся Локи, стараясь игнорировать пробежавшую по позвоночнику дрожь. Не от страха, страх притих где-то глубоко внутри, как притихла внутри этого робкого смертного могучая зелёная зверюга. Облегчение, вызванное вернувшейся возможностью двигаться и говорить, затмевало все прочие чувства.

– Эм, я... я доктор. То есть, врач. Если тебе нужна помощь, я могу осмотреть тебя и постараюсь что-нибудь сделать... если это, конечно, в моих силах.

Брюс глядел со странным выражением, казалось, он надеялся, что страшный пациент откажется от предложения, тем самым освободив его от навязанной командиром обязанности. Локи сощурился. Он успел надышаться, немного сориентироваться в обстановке и крепче затянуть узду на клубке внутренней силы, от малейшей искры которой в грудной клетке просыпалось жерло вулкана. Если рану не бередить, даже без исцеляющих заклинаний всё полностью заживёт за пару недель, а боль можно потерпеть – доводилось испытывать и похуже. Но Локи изогнул губы в учтивой улыбке и чуть склонил голову, не сводя с Брюса пронизывающего взгляда:

– Буду очень благодарен. Что-то, знаете, жжёт в груди.

 

**

 

Если бы кто-то принялся обвинять Тони Старка, он бы защищался так, что адвокат дьявола аплодировал стоя. Но, как до этого Бартону, ему больше никто не сказал ни слова. Тактика работала преотлично – настолько паршиво Тони не было уже давно.

Зачарованный болт должен был свернуться вокруг запястья Локи, как браслет наручника, и отрезать все пути к отступлению, отбив желание возводить иллюзии, открывать порталы или швыряться заклинаниями. Браслет планировали затем снять, заменив на волшебные кандалы – те самые, в которых Тор отконвоировал нашалившего братца домой в прошлый раз. А дальше галактический преступник отправился бы обратно в тюрьму, в специально укреплённую по случаю его возвращения камеру. Но Тони опять напортачил, и неплохой в теории план покатился ко всем чертям.

Начать с того, что болт попал почти в середину груди, от удара захлопнулся, насквозь прошив кость в двух местах, словно скрепа гигантского степлера, и активировал ловушку для магии, полыхнув огнём на несколько дюймов вокруг. Кожа сгорела сразу, мясо неаппетитно поджарилось. Оказавшееся совсем рядом сердце чуть не запеклось в собственном соку. Что там говорил Брюс о Женевской конвенции? Как в воду глядел. И ему же вдобавок пришлось обрабатывать ожоги и накладывать повязки.

Будто этого было мало, Тор, летавший домой за советом придворных колдунов, вернулся с неутешительными новостями.

– Петля не способна распознавать направление магических сил, – поведал он таким тоном, будто стоял над свежей могилой. – Я не смогу забрать Локи в Асгард, такое путешествие он не переживёт.

– Постой, постой. Что ещё за направление? – нахмурилась Наташа. Сейчас только у неё да у Роджерса ещё хватало запала «вести это дело», как выразился Бартон. Брюс с самого начала норовил откреститься от божественных разборок, Фьюри, убедившись в вынужденной безобидности заключённого, нашёл себе прорву других дел и в этот сектор базы не заглядывал. Бартон всё ещё переживал из-за своего невольного промаха, повлёкшего столько неприятных последствий, и старался лишний раз не подавать голоса. Тони понимал его как никто.

– Фигурально выражаясь, ей плевать, исходит магия от жертвы или направлена на жертву извне, или просто находится рядом, – раздражённо объяснил он. – Малую часть энергии петля поглотит, заодно зарядив свою волшебную батарейку, а остальную будет преобразовывать в огонь, пока источник не иссякнет. Верно?

– Да, – Тор кивнул со скорбной благодарностью. – Она возгорается, даже когда чувствует рядом Мьёльнир. Страшно представить, что станет с Локи, если он окажется на Биврёсте. Я хотел отключить петлю, но... до замка не добраться. Он защёлкнулся с внутренней стороны грудины. Внутри тела, прямо у сердца.

Бартон прочистил горло, будто собираясь выступить с речью, но говорить не стал. Тони сглотнул застрявший в глотке комок воздуха.

– А если эту штуку из него вырезать? – спросил он. Ощутил на плече чью-то ладонь – Роджерса, как оказалось, – сердито сбросил её и понял, что напряжённо комкает ткань футболки на собственной груди. Мягко вибрирующее гудение реактора ощущалось как настоящее, но, к счастью, явилось лишь из глубин памяти.

– Н-не знаю, – с сомнением протянул Тор. – Мидгардские методы излечения не внушают мне доверия. В Асгарде бы справились, наверное, я почти уверен, только...

Он замолчал, и Роджерс закончил за него:

– Только ты не сможешь забрать Локи в Асгард, потому что боишься, что он не переживёт путешествия. С чего начали, к тому и вернулись. У кого-нибудь есть новые идеи?

Воцарившуюся тишину можно было резать ножом. Наташа кашлянула.

– Тор. Может, ваши учёные... или колдуны, не суть важно... смогут приехать на Землю и провести операцию здесь?

– Тогда им понадобятся инструменты, которые можно было бы взять с собой. Не думаю, что такие вообще существуют... Надо сначала выяснить, сумеют ли их создать.

– А зачем вообще отправлять Локи в Асгард? – внезапно подал голос Бартон. – Какая разница, в какой тюрьме его держать?

– Затем, что если он сумел сбежать даже из асгардской, наша его удержит не намного дольше, – спокойно разъяснил Роджерс. – Не говоря уж о том, что он в состоянии пережить всех наших тюремщиков.

– Слушайте. Локи нам тут, конечно, нахрен не сдался, но Клинт тоже прав. На нас ответственность за всю эту ситуацию. Пусть Тор подключает асгардских учёных, изобретает вундервафлю и разрабатывает план по спасению прекрасной царевны, а мы пока проследим, чтобы царевна не устроила нам апокалипсис. – Тони слегка сбился, вдруг вспомнив, что сейчас о Локи и в самом деле было бы вернее говорить в женском роде, без всякой иронии. Мысль мелькнула и пропала. – Вряд ли это затянется надолго. В крайнем случае, привлечём наших хирургов... Я сказал, в крайнем, Тор! А пока пусть сидит здесь. Я даже готов лично разработать особо прочную камеру, учитывая все нюансы.

– Фьюри вряд ли это понравится, – поколебавшись, призналась Наташа. – И тем более он не захочет, чтобы ты хозяйничал на его территории.

Старк широко улыбнулся – впервые за все эти тягостные дни.

– Я и не предлагал оставлять Локи на базе ЩИТа. Царевен положено запирать в башнях. А лучшего дракона, чем ДЖАРВИС, вам не найти.


	2. Глава 2

Локи со стоном откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза. С потолка летним дождём сыпались мелкие капли, охлаждая пылающий лоб, впитывались в обгоревшее одеяло, мочили нетронутую подушку и простыню, шелестели по полу. Простая вода не могла унять колдовское пламя змеиной ловушки, но легко тушила занявшиеся от него вещи. Есть чему радоваться, что ни говори...

– Мистер Локи? – прозвучал из ниоткуда знакомый голос.

– Бывало хуже, – пробормотал Локи. – Пожалуйста, отключи воду. И мне нужна новая постель.

– Одну минуту.

«Одну минуту» - это всего лишь выражение. На самом деле, чтобы привезти свежий комплект белья, сухую подушку и целое одеяло, шустрой машинке на колёсиках обычно требовалось не меньше четырёх, а пару раз доходило до полноценной дюжины. Должно быть, ехала с других этажей. Башня была высокой, Локи помнил, как она выглядела снаружи.

Ожоги привычно ныли, медленно затягиваясь сухой кровавой коркой. Внизу живота не менее привычно ворочалась спеленатая волей магия. Собственная внутренняя сила, что когда-то расправлялась крыльями за спиной, превратилась в страшное наказание, и даже физическую боль терпеть было не так мучительно, как напряжённое ожидание предательства от собственного тела. Локи мог удерживаться от колдовства, когда бодрствовал. Это рождало неприятное тянущее чувство, какое охватывает всю челюсть, пока сквозь десну прорезается новый зуб на месте выбитого в битве, но терпеть его было можно. Зато во сне... Стоило уснуть, и магия, как в самый первый раз, сбрасывала путы. Петля провоцировала её, притягивала, поглощала, сколько могла вместить, а потом пропускала через себя, преобразуя в поток пламени.

Гнать от себя сон удавалось лишь первые три недели. Четвертую Локи вытянул кое-как, на одной только надежде, что Тор вернётся с лекарями и целителями, и пыточное устройство в груди заменится самыми обыкновенными руническими кандалами на руках и ногах. Но Тор появился лишь однажды, сообщил, что пока вестей никаких нет, и снова пропал. Вскоре Локи до того устал, что несколько раз даже не замечал, как соскальзывал в забытье, но выныривать в явь приходилось неизменно с криком от боли в обожженной груди. На исходе шестой он не выдержал и согласился отдаться на милость мидгардских лекарей, специально обученных работать со странностями. Подробности так называемой «операции по удалению инородного тела» он потом выуживал из памяти по кускам. Кажется, кто-то из лекарей едва не погиб, кто-то лишился пальцев, кому-то всего лишь слегка опалило лицо. Локи зачарованная петля чуть не выжгла сердце – в прямом смысле, без патетики и красивых выражений – и чёртову дюжину дней он провалялся в постели, весь мокрый от ледяного пота, не в силах даже приподнять голову, чтобы глотнуть воды. Поили его из трубочки, бледная рыжая девушка с озабоченной складкой между бровей. С непонятной Локи иронией утверждала, что ей, в отличие от обученных сиделок, огонь не страшен. Пыталась шутить, смотрела на заглядывающего в двери Старка с нежной улыбкой любящего человека.  
Больше тему «операции» они не поднимали.

– Ещё какие-нибудь пожелания, мистер Локи?

– Нет... Хотя подожди. Почитай что-нибудь, пожалуйста.

– Желаете продолжить с того места, на котором вы заснули в прошлый раз?

– Пожалуй.

– «...Когда бы страх чего-то после смерти – безвестный край, откуда нет возврата земным скитальцам, – волю не смущал, внушая нам терпеть невзгоды наши и не спешить к другим, от нас сокрытым?..»

Локи с нажимом потёр глаза ладонями. Несмотря на несколько месяцев почти непрерывного бодрствования, спать не тянуло, но и занять мозг было нечем. Новые идеи по освобождению давно не приходили в голову, наступать второй раз на старые грабли не хотелось. Локи половину жизни был готов отдать за возможность отмотать время вспять и переплести нити судьбы другим узором. Или всю – за шанс начать её заново.

 

**

 

– Прошу прощения, сэр. Протокол «Царевна». Очередное возгорание. Состояние Царевны в норме.

Тони только вздохнул, сматывая с руки эластичный бинт. Рядом напряжённо засопел Клинт, сдёрнул с шеи полотенце слишком резким для победителя жестом. Оба до сих пор чувствовали вину за страдания пленника десятком этажей выше, делили её на двоих, как бутылку дрянного спиртного.

После распада ЩИТа все участники инициативы «Мстители» жили в Башне, но сблизиться это им не помогло. Завтракали и обедали по отдельности, задушевных разговоров и вечерних кинопросмотров не устраивали, разве что на вызовы собирались слажено, словно и правда одна команда. Тони, приглашая Бартона на очередной спарринг, прикидывал, как начать разговор, но всё никак не удавалось подобрать слова. Если бы Клинт мог, он бы без раздумий освободил Локи от последствий своего промаха. Но он же первый назовёт идиотом каждого, кто предложит выдать заключённому оружие. Всё-таки сочувствие и благоразумие иногда ходят рука об руку. Будь Тони один, уже давно бы наломал дров, надо радоваться, что есть кому удержать его от безумных идей... Время убегало, как вода сквозь пальцы.

– Смени название, а, – вдруг попросил Клинт. Тони чуть не вздрогнул.

– Что не так?

– Это как-то... унизительно. Он же не может вернуть себе прежний пол... облик. Человеку и так несладко, зачем издеваться?

– Я не издеваюсь, – рассеянно отпёрся Старк и, не дав себе подумать, бухнул: – Я тут набросал одну схему... Сказал бы, что на безрыбье, но врать не буду, здесь больше подойдёт высказывание про хлеб и пирожные. – Клинт, будто догадавшись, о чём речь, смотрел выжидательно, и Тони заторопился. – Короче... если всё получится... можно собрать разрядник. Огнесток. Как водосток, только для огня. Прибор, который будет всасывать огонь из «петли» и выпускать его в стороне от тела.

– Всасывать огонь?..

– Понимаю, звучит бредово, но нет, это не огонь как таковой. Это энергия. Она выглядит, как огонь, обжигает, как огонь, от неё загораются предметы, но сама она огнём не является. И ею можно научиться управлять, как любой другой энергией, я уверен. Энергия холодного синтеза тоже когда-то считалась фантастикой, но сейчас мы...

– Да, я понял. Только в чём подвох? Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

Тони снял с крючка боксёрскую грушу и с досадой признался:

– Вода не исчезает в водостоке. Его надо куда-то направлять, чтобы она выливалась. Если Локи сообразит использовать прибор как оружие, нам всем станет жарко.

– Не успеет. Будет шалить – отберёшь у него игрушку, и всего делов.

Старк заинтригованно обернулся. Клинт невозмутимо шнуровал армейские ботинки, но уголки его губ подрагивали, выдавая улыбку.

– «Шалить», «игрушку»? Человеку и так несладко, а ты ещё издеваешься!

– Так что? Тебе разрешение нужно? – распрямившись, уточнил Бартон.

– Я бы сказал, сообщник, – ухмыльнулся Тони. – Чтобы было с кем потом прятать трупы.

– Тогда я в деле. Обожаю копать в лесу ямы по ночам.

 

**

 

Смертный чародей, предпочитавший зваться звучным именем «изобретатель», оказался в этом плане упорнее всех, кого Локи встречал за свои десять с небольшим веков. Он то приходил каждый день, то пропадал на недели, чтобы вернуться с очередным воплощением гениальной мысли и полный жаждой эксперимента. Эксперименты эти были почти всегда болезненны и в одиннадцати случаях из дюжины заканчивались неудачей, но единственный оставшийся взращивал в душе Локи робкие ростки надежды.

Старк пытался создать «огнесток» для обжигающей энергии, и Локи, с детства наученный не делиться с кем попало тайными знаниями об устройстве мира, едва не впервые в жизни изменял принципам.

– Эта тоже сгорит, уверяю тебя. – Локи, не сдержавшись, отбросил трубку в сторону. Жест вышел дёрганым, Старк выразительно поднял брови.

– Ты даже не попытался.

– Я и так вижу, какая она хрупкая. Нужен металл, рождённый в огне такой же силы. Сердце взорвавшейся звезды или хотя бы сплав жаропрочных галактических пород.

– Ставлю на сплав. В нашей галактике не так много взорвавшихся сердец – если ты, конечно, не ударился в поэзию и объясняешься буквально. Мы с ДЖАРВИСом как раз ковыряем кусок асгардского металла на предмет совпадения элементов с земными... А, и да, чем размягчить материал, из которого сделаны эти ваши кандалы?

– На них руна отражения, поэтому, если хочешь их раскалить, сначала хорошенько проморозь. И дождись новолуния и пасмурного неба, иначе будешь мозолить глаза тем, кому не следовало бы.

– О! Погоди, погоди...

Старк быстро дорисовал несколько новых значков в светящейся прямо в воздухе схеме, одним движением ладони свернул всё в маленький сверкающий квадратик, сунул его в браслет на руке и, не оглянувшись и ни слова не добавив, выскочил за дверь.

Локи покусал губы, пытаясь понять, откуда взялось заполонившее его чувство жгучей обиды. Да, Старк хватает ценные знания, как дикий пёс дармовой кусок свежатины, чуть не отхватывая кормящую руку по самый локоть. Да, ведёт себя самоуверенно и даже разговаривает свысока, хотя на ошибки в схеме указал ему именно Локи и именно Локи разрешал экспериментировать на себе, на практике проверяя крепость конструкции. Но ведь и Старк взялся за работу не для себя. Его цель даже можно назвать благородной... Тратит силы и время, лишь бы ему помочь...

Вот. Вот она. Ложь, не выраженная словами, а потому с таким трудом уловимая. Цель можно назвать благородной, но на деле она ею не является. Старается хозяин Башни ради собственной выгоды. Избавиться от чувства вины за незапланированные мучения пленника, размять заскучавший разум любимым, но непривычным делом, потешить самолюбие, оригинально решив задачку, над которой безуспешно бьются лучшие маги Золотого Города, – вот его мотивы. Ну и толика сочувствия, как ароматная приправа, заглушающая душок подтухшего мяса...

Впрочем, Старк и сам мог не догадываться, что им движет. Да и не всё ли равно, что, если результат его трудов позволит просыпаться не от ожогов и падающего с потолка дождя, а от того, что больше не хочется спать, тело отдохнуло, а разум снова чист и ясен?.. Временная мера, пока не будет найдено настоящее решение.

– Какие-нибудь пожелания, мистер Локи?

– Нет, Джарвис, спасибо. Я бы хотел подумать в тишине.

 

**

 

– Я смотрю, у тебя что-то новенькое? Эксперименты с огнём? – Пеппер улыбнулась, но в глазах таилась тревога. Тони мысленно усмехнулся, сжимая в кулаки обожжённые пальцы: и так столько времени держалась, не спрашивала. Вряд ли только сейчас заметила – когда доходит до вопроса о его сохранности, она становится на редкость проницательной.

– О да. Пытаюсь помочь нашей горячей штучке хотя бы немного сбросить напряжение.

– Что?..

– Нет, нет, нет, нет, ты не так поняла. Боже! Не в том смысле. Я буквально. Работаю над новым накопителем энергии для Царев... Локи. Давай покажу, если хочешь.

Голограмма развернулась так стремительно, будто Пеппер была уже на пути к лифту, хотя на самом деле сидела напротив, глядя на схему и фотографии первых вариантов прибора со спокойным интересом. Тони принялся тыкать в изображения, поочерёдно увеличивая и объясняя.

– Купол-воронка, закрывает «петлю» полусферой. Вот здесь крепления из асгардского сплава. Дальше составные трубки. То есть, пока одна, в неё затягивается огненная энергия, но я планирую сделать ещё одну или две, на всякий случай. Тяга создаётся по спирали всей трубки, ближе к концу усиливается, принцип действия – что-то среднее между работой пылесоса и гравитационной гранаты, не спрашивай. Затем энергия передаётся вот сюда. Это накопитель. Крепится на предплечье, так удобнее. Мы пытались закрепить на плече, на боку, даже у самого раструба, но на руке оказалось лучше всего, потому что...

– ДЖАРВИС показал мне несколько кадров, – мягко перебила Пеппер. – Ты гений, Тони. Никто больше в нашем мире не смог бы создать такой прибор. Но ты уверен, что это не опасно?

– Что? Я уверен, что это опасно! Конечно, опасно, Пеп, и в первую очередь для Локи, именно поэтому я пытаюсь преобразовать накопитель так, чтобы он больше не взрывался от превышения допустимой нормы. Или ты думала, он нарочно?

Если и думала, горячность Тони её переубедила. Пеппер не следила за работой прибора все эти месяцы, не наблюдала в камеры за Локи, не видела, с какой осторожностью и плохо скрытой надеждой он осваивал обновку в обшитой металлом комнате. Поначалу созданный по принципу громоотвода, отводчик довольно быстро обзавёлся громоздким контейнером для сбора энергии и гашеткой для спуска. Казалось, стало гораздо безопаснее: огненная энергия по-прежнему опаляла Локи грудь под полусферой воронки, но длилось это сущие мгновения, дальше её затягивало по трубке в накопитель – и удерживало там, пока Локи сам не нажимал на гашетку, сбрасывая накопленный огонь в сторону невозгораемой стены. Если энергии накапливалось мало, на выходе она расплёскивалась лохматыми искрами, и Локи, шипя, потирал потом обожжённые пальцы. Если много, из закреплённого над запястьем раструба вырывалась ровная аккуратная струя чистого пламени и через несколько секунд иссякала, не оставляя после себя ни ожогов, ни копоти на металлической обшивке стен. Если бы Локи направил её на человека, тому пришлось бы туго, но лишних людей в его камере не было, мебель была несгораемой, а случайный поджог постели даже не успевал перерасти в полноценный пожар – ДЖАРВИС реагировал быстрее датчиков противопожарной системы. Всё выглядело до того прекрасно, что Тони, вдохновлённый успехом, отвлёкся на другие дела. И конечно, однажды ночью проснулся от сирены. Накопитель на предплечье Локи взорвался. Не выдержал внутреннего давления.

– Это как мочевой пузырь, надо его вовремя опорожнять, если хочешь жить в комфорте, – прокомментировал Тони, когда рука у Локи постепенно обросла новой плотью, а сам он прекратил плеваться ядом в ответ на каждую реплику и согласился обсудить, что пошло не так.  
На неприглядное сравнение скривился, словно увидевшая озвученный процесс благородная леди. Он по-прежнему выглядел как женщина, но его это, казалось, ничуть не волновало. Тор тоже делал вид, что Локи за века совсем не изменился, и говорил о нём в неизменно мужском роде. Тони ничего не оставалось, как подстроиться под заданные рамки.

– Я не знаю, когда наступает это твоё «вовремя». По накопителю не понять, скоро ли он наполнится.

– Нужны индикаторы.

– Да. И двойная защита вокруг раструба. Запястье припекает.

– Ничего не припекает, я же на себе испытывал. Просто отводи кисть вниз, когда стреляешь.

Локи сжал губы в тонкую линию, как всегда, когда собирался сказать гадость, и Тони поспешил перебить:

– Второй накопитель уже готов, сегодня прикину, что можно сделать. А ты спи пока без подушки и руку к голове не задирай, а то совсем облысеешь.

Без накопителя огненная энергия проходила по трубкам насквозь, вырываясь из раструба на волю без всякой задержки. Несколько раз на Локи загоралось одеяло, два раза огонь приходился на подушки. И если тело довольно быстро оправлялось от лёгких ожогов, не раз опалённые волосы отрастать не торопились, торчали неровными клоками и короткими сосульками. Даже Бартон, в очередной раз увидев это непотребство, пробормотал что-то в том духе, что стрижка под ноль пойдёт Локи больше. Что уж говорить о Тони, обожавшем женщин с длинными волосами.

– Хватит прохаживаться насчёт моей прически, – слегка ощетинился Локи. – Я не собираюсь тебя соблазнять.

– А зря, ты барышня симпатичная, я бы не отказался. – Тони, посмеиваясь, подмигнул, но быстро понял, что поддерживать перебранку Локи не в настроении, и тяжело поднялся с пола. – Ладно, не скучай, зайду завтра.

Локи кивнул, побарабанил пальцами по колену, и вдруг неуверенно позвал:

– Старк.

Тони обернулся, нутром чуя неприятный вопрос.

– Что?

– Есть какие-нибудь новости... от Тора?

Взгляд из-под заломленных бровей проникал в самую душу. Локи редко так смотрел, Тони по пальцам мог пересчитать все случаи. Он отвёл глаза, и Локи едва слышно вздохнул, принимая молчаливый ответ.

 

**

 

Сначала громыхнуло, будто снаружи начиналась гроза, качнулся пол. Локи подорвался на ноги раньше, чем сообразил, что делает. В ту же секунду вспыхнули потолочные светильники, издалека донёсся вой сирены, и безжизненный голос из динамиков попросил сохранять спокойствие и оставаться на месте. Будто Локи мог куда-то деться из запертой комнаты!

– Это не гроза, – с разочарованием пробормотал он.

– На здание совершено нападение, – нудно говорил голос. – Сохраняйте спокойствие и...

– Да, да, я на месте, не повторяй.

Джарвис бы поддержал беседу хотя бы парой слов, но этот голос, видимо, был закольцованной записью. Интересно, куда пропал извечный страж? Локи задрал голову, чутко прислушиваясь, но кроме отдалённого грохота, от которого вздрагивали стены, ничего не смог уловить. Вскоре затих и он.

– Джарвис?

Сирена гудела не переставая, мёртвый голос почти без перерыва требовал сохранять спокойствие. Локи, скосив глаза на левую руку, взглянул на индикатор на накопителе огнестока. Энергии было на минимуме, даже не нужно сбрасывать лишнее.

Локи походил по комнате, словно бы случайно заняв место, с которого ни в одну камеру не видно было огонька индикатора, сосредоточился и осторожно, будто отвыкшего от хозяина пса, выпустил на волю внутреннюю силу. От одного её присутствия под кожей уровень энергии в накопителе подскочил сразу на треть – индикатор загорелся предупредительным жёлтым. Локи медленно вдохнул, нащупывая пальцами гашетку. Едва заметно повёл свободной ладонью, жестом помогая себе составить необходимое заклинание. Заготовка выплелась без помех и застыла, будто в ожидании, – осталось лишь оживить её, и магия свершится... вызвав вполне понятную реакцию зачарованной петли. Локи отвёл раструб «огнестока» в сторону несгораемой стены и нажал на гашетку, одновременно завершая создание заклинания.

На стену хлынула струя огня. Индикатор истерически миновал оранжевый и красный цвет, на несколько секунд замер на критическом пурпурном – и медленно отправился в обратном направлении. Металл раструба нагрелся, но двойная защита не подвела, рука ощущала лишь вполне терпимый жар. Огонь в накопителе иссяк. Локи постоял несколько секунд, ожидая, пока успокоится перетрусившее сердце, затем поднял голову.

Между тяжёлыми металлическими дверьми зияла щель – ровно той ширины, чтобы протиснуться некрупной женщине.

 

**

 

Потрясений за последние часы накопилось столько, что очередной сюрприз – Локи покинул свою тюрьму, Локи нашёл способ безболезненно колдовать! – показался досадным, но не слишком важным недоразумением. Ну вышел из комнаты. А кто бы не вышел на его месте? За пределы Башни ведь не сбежал, да и колдовать мог лишь по мелочи – открывал запертые двери, гасил свет, делал собственные иллюзорные копии, отвлекая обезумевших роботов от настоящего себя. Правда, едва не устроил пожар, опорожняя накопитель огнестока направо и налево, но Тони не зря гордился своей системой пожаротушения. Положа руку на сердце, он был даже рад, что Царевну не пришлось спасать. И без того проблем хватало, вернулись выжатыми, как корзинка лимонов с лимонадной фабрики.  
Тор тем более не огорчался. Наоборот, приветствовал брата так, будто видел его вчера за ужином, пересказал последние события и закидал вопросами.

– Она не ведьма, – презрительно бросил Локи, выслушав о фокусах близнецов. – Она не колдует, а воздействует на сознание. Вытаскивает на поверхность самые острые воспоминания.

Роджерс внимательно слушал, склонив голову к плечу. Наташа делала вид, что увлечена разглядыванием царапины на запястье, но даже Тони было видно, что ей слова Локи принесли немалое облегчение. Бартон незаметно сжал её локоть. Он казался самым бодрым из всех – не считая, пожалуй, Тора – и посматривал на Локи со странной смесью досады и благодарности во взгляде.

– Не сходится. Я видел будущее, а не прошлое, – не поверил Тони.

– Откуда тебе знать, что есть будущее? Ты не вёльва. Она просто вытащила из твоей головы ночной кошмар, о котором ты успел забыть.

– Ты присоединишься к нашей битве, брат? – вдруг спросил Тор, не дав Тони ответить. На нём скрестились недоверчивые взгляды, даже Локи посмотрел с изрядной долей изумления. – Как маг ты теперь слаб, но воинское умение, я видел, не растерял. К тому же обрёл неплохое подспорье, – Тор кивнул на огнесток. Локи задрал подбородок и улыбнулся, как умел только он – одними губами, высокомерно и при этом снисходительно.

– С одним условием.

– Если потребуешь отпустить на свободу... – угрожающе начала Наташа.

– О нет, сущие пустяки. Я хочу пристойную одежду, удобное оружие и свой этаж.

– Этаж?! – Тони не поверил своим ушам. Только сдавленное фырканье Бартона намекало, что он тоже это слышал.

– У всех вас есть по собственному этажу. Почему я должен ютиться в двух маленьких комнатах?

– Может, потому что это тюрьма всё-таки, а не курорт? – подняла брови Наташа. Локи сжал губы в линию, и Тони махнул рукой:

– Ладно, будет тебе этаж, если поможешь. Но учти...

– «Предашь нас – тебе не жить». Так?

– Нет. Будешь шалить – отберу игрушки.

 

**

 

– Тебе очень идёт, – улыбнулась Вирджиния. Старк называл её «Пеппер», но Локи больше нравилось настоящее имя – длинное и кудрявое, как волосы ванахеймских дев. – Может, добавить поясок?

– Спасибо, леди Пеппер. Это лишнее.

Вирджиния огорчённо сморщила носик, но спорить не стала. Она уже была довольна: необыкновенная обитательница Башни наконец-то отринула тоску, вздумала заняться собой и даже сама попросила о помощи в женских делах. Прогресс, несомненный прогресс! Не то что все эти месяцы, когда глухая апатия сменялась приступами ярости, и наоборот. Доходило до того, что Старк грозился запереть буяна в старых комнатах, но помогало это ненадолго, тем более что сдерживать угрозы он, кажется, не собирался.

Брат на этаже не показывался. В последний его приход Локи устроил безобразную истерику – орал, брызгая слюной, попытался всадить в предателя непрочный мидгардский нож, сжёг огнестоком диван и разбил СтаркПад, швырнув его Тору в голову. Тор что-то кричал в ответ, но Локи, оглохший от ярости, почти ничего не разобрал. И без того было ясно, что асгардский царь в кои веки раз не собирается брать назад данное слово: придворным магам разрешено найти себе более полезное занятие, чем пытаться придумать способ вытащить из груди преступника засевшую там зачарованную петлю. Тор видит, что Локи прекрасно приспособился к новым условиям и пользуется в Башне свободой, которой не видал бы в Асгарде. Тор считает, что жизнь с жалкими крохами магии и со змеиной ловушкой в груди – достойная замена заключению в асгардской тюрьме, зато регулярное участие в битвах наравне с Мстителями – вовсе не повод для помилования. Тор признаётся, что лучшие маги и лекари, пробившись над загадкой два года, по-прежнему разводят руками, так к чему мучить столько людей зря? Пусть лучше мучается один Локи.

«Не нравится так жить – не живи!» Тор часто так делал – крикнет в сердцах, лишь бы побольнее задеть, а потом сам не знает, как извиниться. Ну или делает вид, что ничего не случилось, авось забудется, он же забыл... Локи нередко называли обидчивым, осуждали тяжелый характер, склонность копить в памяти все унизительные слова, сказанные в его адрес, все дурные поступки, направленные против него. Но в тот раз выкрик Тора его ошеломил. Потому что подал идею.

...Вирджиния чуть повернула зеркало и отошла, давая обзор. В чистом стекле отразилась высокая стройная женщина в зелёной тунике из искрящейся ткани, черных облегающих штанах и туфлях на по-мужски устойчивом каблуке. Отросшие ниже плеч волосы были аккуратно подстрижены, тщательно вымыты и намазаны бальзамами и теперь, почуяв свободу, завивались спиральками, сворачивались на концах в колечки. Вирджиния назвала их очаровательными. Локи сжал зубы, привычно сдерживая внутреннюю силу. Если он не передумает... а он не передумает... сегодня придётся много колдовать. Надо беречь место в накопителе.

– Пятница, – позвал он вполголоса, едва за леди Пеппер закрылась дверь.

– Да, мистер Локи?

– Передай, пожалуйста, Старку, что я прошу его зайти ко мне. Когда он освободится.

– Сделаю, мистер Локи.

– И пусть... пусть захватит какое-нибудь вино. Может, своё любимое, мне всё равно.

– Есть повод отпраздновать?

– Да. – Локи пропустил сквозь пальцы шелковые на ощупь пряди. – Есть.

 

**

 

– Да ладно, – сказал Бартон. – Серьёзно?

Тони от души набулькал в стакан виски и, даже не добавив льда, залпом выхлебал. Отдышался.

– Нет, ты точно не шутишь? Как так вышло-то?

– Примерно вот так же. – Тони показал стакан. – Чёрт, чёрт. Чёрт. Клинт. Мы же сообщники. Ты должен мне помочь.

– Э, нет, чувак, меня не вмешивай. Я трупы обещал закапывать, а не... наоборот.

– Откапывать? – мрачно посмеялся Тони. – Твою мать. Что же делать.

Бартон задумчиво постоял, затем достал с полки чистый стакан, плеснул из бутылки на самое донышко и сел на диван, толчком заставив Старка подвинуться.

– Давай, гений, успокаивайся. Ты с ним говорил?

– А откуда я, по-твоему, узнал?

– Не заводись. Он не мог соврать?

Тони, будто даже на секунду забыв, что на него свалилось, кинул на Бартона насмешливый взгляд.

– Мог, конечно, но зачем? К тому же я сам проверил. Медтехникой, слава богу, пользоваться умею. Всё как на картинке в учебнике... Господи боже, ну твою же мать. Пеппер меня убьёт.

– Нет, я имею в виду... это точно от тебя?

Ответа пришлось ждать долго. Тони молчал, покачивая в руке стакан с новой порцией выпивки. Наконец, вздохнул:

– Я пересмотрел записи с камер. Даже Пятнице не доверил, лично смотрел, несколько дней потратил, и знаешь, что? Он за всё это время больше ни с кем, ни разу, ни после меня, ни до. Я когда-то грешным делом на Эмму думал – ну эта, горничная, которая бельё из прачечной привозила, такая светленькая, кудрявая, помнишь? – он так на неё смотрел всегда. Так нет. Даже в углу ни разу не зажал, хотя возможности были. Ох, чёрт. Вот дерьмо. Клинт, ну и дерьмо. Ну почему я?

– Слава богу, что не я. Хотя мне столько не выпить.

– Спасибо, утешает... Что же делать?

– Прекращать ныть. Серьёзно, Старк. Ты так страдаешь, будто сам залетел, причём от Ктулху. Ну надрались вы с Локи, ну переспали разок. Даже если бы он не был сейчас женщиной, где тут конец света? Это жизнь вообще-то. Презервативы рвутся, от секса беременеют, всё как у всех, можешь гордиться, что ты не фрик. Предложи сделать аборт, в конце концов...

– Я предлагал. Он что-то начал петь про великую ценность новой жизни, не хуже монахини-пуританки. А потом заявил, что не собирается больше иметь дела с мидгардскими лекарями. Да и... признаться, поздно уже, срок большой. Господи, звучит совершенно по-идиотски. Если бы мы привыкли говорить о нём как о женщине, я бы сейчас не чувствовал себя так, будто переспал с трансом.

– Ну... пусть рожает тогда. Если ему нормально, ты-то чего переживаешь?

– Рожает? – Тони раздражённо отшвырнул стакан на стол. – Это же не единовременная акция! Ребёнок – это надолго! Его надо кормить, одевать, воспитывать, учить... Кем он вырастет с такими родителями?

– Да, ты прав. Похоже, тоже мудаком.

Бартон аккуратно поставил свой стакан, поднялся и, не оборачиваясь, пошёл к лифту.

– Ты куда? Клинт! – с растерянной злостью позвал Старк, но ответа не дождался. Двери лифта бесшумно закрылись, кабина с тихим гудением понеслась вниз.

 

**

 

Времени оставалось в обрез, а удачного случая всё не представлялось. Локи всё больше тревожился, психовал, всё чаще срывался по пустякам на всех, кто оказывался рядом. Внутренняя сила, отражая его настроение, так рвалась из пут, что индикатор огнестока загорался красным по два-три раза в день, вынуждая Локи спускать лишнюю энергию в несгораемой комнате. Смертные воспринимали его поведение как должное, Тор косился с удивлением, но никак не комментировал – всё-таки опыта общения с беременными женщинами у него прежде не было.

Скандал, разразившийся в Башне пять месяцев тому назад, почти забылся. Вирджиния, кажется, так и не простила Старка, но по-прежнему управляла его компанией и уже снова вполне мирно разговаривала с Локи, если доводилось столкнуться. На этаж зачастили Клинт и Наташа, с мелкими подарками или просто перекинуться парой слов. Старк, напротив, почти не появлялся, но его присутствие ощущалось в воздухе, как йотунхеймский мороз. Новый СтаркПад, свежие фрукты, бумажные книги, музыка под настроение из потолочных динамиков, красивая и удобная одежда, ловко облегающая огромный живот. Редкие осмотры без участия смертных лекарей, от которых Локи почти всегда наотрез отказывался.

Он так боялся, что очередной прибор что-нибудь заподозрит, что собственное сердце билось пойманной птицей где-то в горле. Пока обходилось: последнее обследование сказало, что оба младенца здоровы, развиваются по плану и готовы будут появиться на свет примерно через три недели. Локи надеялся, что за это время его на медицинский этаж больше не заманят. Смертные уже научились слушать сердце нерождённого ребёнка; не хватало ещё, чтобы они догадались, что один из мальчиков – бездушная копия второго.

Шесть дней прошли в мучительных раздумьях, а на седьмой, наконец, повезло. Где-то в городе грянуло одновременно несколько взрывов, и Мстители отправились на помощь.

– Террористы, – ответил Клинт, когда Локи спросил. Он был самым понимающим и предупредительным из всей команды, и его всё чаще оставляли с Локи, если приходилось выезжать куда-то полным составом. Да и, прямо сказать, в больших заварушках его стрелы мало кого могли впечатлить. Почти бесполезный солдат, хоть сиделкой сгодился... Локи накручивал себя, в глубине души понимая, что грешит против истины. Четыре года назад он нарадоваться не мог, что ухитрился заполучить в свою армию такого ценного миньона. А за три года жизни почти бок о бок... не то что привязался – нет. Привык, скорее, как привыкают к разношенной обуви.

– Начинили коптеры тротилом, взорвали удалённо, – продолжал Клинт. – На форумах пишут, что сначала угрозы рассылали, потом, когда их условия никто не выполнил, пошли на такие вот меры... Не очень я в это верю, но Старк нервничает, Пеппер, говорит, присылали что-то подобное. Какое-то письмо. Она нам не показывала, Тони на словах передал.

Локи всегда умел плыть по течению, импровизация – это был его конёк. Казалось бы, прекрасное умение, но взращено оно было по одной банальной причине: когда нельзя положиться на удачу, приходится учиться выкручиваться самому. Рок невезения будто преследовал его, не давая воплотить замыслы в жизнь. Идеально продуманные в теории, планы рассыпались, как карточный домик, едва приходила пора действовать. И неважно, сколько времени было посвящено стратегии, несчастные случайности наслаивались друг на друга, копились, чтобы в конце концов рухнуть, погребя его под собой. Видно, всю удачу забрал себе рождённый под счастливой звездой Тор. Даже его ошибки ударяли по младшему брату. Но он этого не замечал. Не хотел замечать.

– Закажем пиццу? – предложил Клинт. Молчание собеседника его не тревожило, он прекрасно умел болтать сам с собой.

– Закажи, – покладисто согласился Локи, пряча руку с огнестоком за большим животом. Впрочем, Клинт на него не смотрел, он достал планшет и погрузился в разглядывание сайтов доставки.

Индикатор пожелтел. Стал оранжевым. Локи успел испугаться, что безрезультатно потратил столько ценного места в накопителе, когда сначала почувствовал, а потом увидел приближение колченогого, похожего на паука квадрокоптера. Перетянутый скотчем мешочек взрывчатки невридимо висел у него под брюхом. Локи подошёл к окну. Квадрокоптер застыл снаружи, на уровне лица, и казался разумным существом, ожившим скелетом птички.

Локи магией послал птичку чуть выше, к перекрытию верхнего этажа, и мысленно разжал кулак.

 

**

 

– Я не могу, – серьёзно сказал Бартон. Он тяжело дышал, руки были ободраны, вдоль виска стекала кровь. Его задело совсем слегка, всё-таки Башня – очень крепкое здание. От полноценной порции взрывчатки лишь вынесло на этаже все окна да обвалилась часть перекрытия. Если бы Локи нарочно не подошёл почти вплотную, тоже отделался бы царапинами. – Здесь нужны инструменты, кто-нибудь... Я сам тебя не вытащу. Надо дождаться помощи.

Он знал, что говорит. Тяжеленный кусок плиты сбил Локи с ног и накрыл поперёк груди, совершенно не задев ни голову, ни живот. Два штыря торчащей арматуры прошили тело, один вошёл в грудную клетку, вписавшись ровнёхонько между петлёй и сердцем, второй пробил плечо и разбил корпус огнестока. Индикатор накопителя ещё успел смениться на красный, пока не погас совсем.

Работа была ювелирная, но Локи справился. Теперь, когда не действует спасительный прибор, петля снова будет обжигать грудь в ответ на каждое заклинание. И чем сильнее оно будет, тем сильнее раскалится торчащий у сердца металлический штырь.

Любой, глядя на хрипящую от боли, пускающую кровавые пузыри беременную женщину, пришёл бы в ужас. Даже храбрый Ястреб едва не плакал. Даже знакомый с божественной физиологией Громовержец не усомнится в кончине неудачливого братца. Локи усилием воли вцепился в ускользающее сознание. Надо было ещё убедиться, что помощь близко. Клинт же вызывал какую-то службу...

Будто в ответ на эту мысль снизу завыли сирены спасательных машин. Клинт подхватился вскочить, Локи успел уцепиться пальцами за его рукав. Вытолкнул немеющими губами:

– Спаси... детей...

Бартон смотрел растеряно, будто не расслышал, и Локи запаниковал. Пришпиленная к полу грудь не впускала в себя воздух, говорить было трудно.

– Детей... – попытался он ещё раз. – Моих детей...

Наконец в серых глазах мелькнуло понимание. Бартон кивнул и быстро сжал слабеющую ладонь.

– Да, обещаю.

Локи облегчённо закрыл глаза. Теперь активировать последнее, месяцами выплетаемое, самое сложное в его жизни заклинание, и душа, покинув умирающую плоть, займёт специально подготовленный для неё сосуд. Новое тело, новая жизнь, новая судьба. Другое поколение, другой брат, другие наставники. Старая память, надёжно запрятанная до поры даже от самого себя.

А если и тогда будут преследовать неудачи... что ж, Локи найдёт выход из положения.

 

По усыпанному щебнем полу захрустели быстрые шаги спасателей. Из-под края обломанной плиты пыхнуло язычками пламени, опалив лежащую под ней женщину до самой шеи. Могучий медбрат вскрикнул от неожиданности, отпрянул, потрясённо оглядываясь на коллег – видели тоже или нет? – и не заметил, как с ближайшего камня вспорхнула в небо юркая пёстрая сорока.


End file.
